The present application relates to a composition of machining fluid for EDM apparatus in general and more particularly to a composition for improving machining conditions and the speed of machining.
A machining fluid is used in the course of electrical discharge machining of an electrode workpiece by means of an electrode tool, the machining fluid being in the form of a liquid supplied under pressure to the machining zone between the two electrodes. The machining fluid sometimes consists of a mixture of de-ionized water and one or more additives.